The Wolf and the Bird
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: A fanfiction about Wolverine and Mockingbird. How there lives are similar and they each need someone to understand them and not to judge.


Title: The Wolf and the Bird

Characters: Mockingbird (Bobbi Morse) and Wolverine (Logan Howlett)

Rating: M for sexual situations and some language.

Bobbi was along. Not even Dominic Fortune could find her where she was at. She liked her lips as she waited for the right time to move in. She knew if she didn't act fast she would be fighting with the X-men or the New Avengers to get what was in the tomb. She needed that to negotiate with the AIM division. She pressed a button on her suit that made her go invisible. She ran softly through the trees and was almost to the opening of the tunnel when she suddenly was hit from the side and a hand went over her mouth. How this person knew she was there was beyond her and where he mouth was. She smelt cigar on the hand and a pine musky woods scent to the man. She couldn't see him since he had knocked her down her face towards the ground. She bit the man's hands and he growled low in her ear "Quit it bird. Stay still or we both might just get hurt" The gruff voice made her stop. It was Wolverine. How did he beat her here? Who tipped him off? She growled under her breath as she stayed still and quiet. She waited until his muscles relaxed and then scampered away as she revealed herself. He looked at her with a smirk "Yeah I know ya wondering who sent me here. Forget we have like three or more psychics that work for us" he said mockingly as she rolled her eyes and took out her staves "just leave me alone Logan" she said using his real name. She tried to walk more towards the cave but he blocked her "nope not going there Barbie" he said as she looked at him frustratingly "Look its Skrull technology and I want it bub" she said using his terminology as she twirled her staves. She knew they would probably bend a little but she did now know that she had to invest in some antiantum to fight against him if he had to.

Logan laughed as he looked at her "come on. You know what its like to be on the Avengers. I need to do what Cap wants. Plus you're ex is probably gonna be here shortly. I was the welcoming committee" Bobbi glared at him when he said Clint was around or was coming. "Look let me take it knock you out with a drug or something and get you off cappie's evil side" truth was she wasn't in the mood to see Steven either she had to get out of here. She wasn't going to get cornered or taken back in with them again. She did a running start at him and she used her stave to fly over his head but logan was ready for it and he jumped grabbing her and tackling her to the ground pinning her "stay put or I'll put you over my shoulder and tie you a tree and then they can really get into you" she looked at Logan as he said that and she glared. Using her strength she had built up to at least start a wrestling match "Come on Logan. You never wanted to be an avenger or an x-men you fell into it. Can't you understand!" she said in a forced voice as she wrapped her legs around his waist and used that to pull him to her as she used the momentum to flip herself on to the top of him and she pinned him only to have him pin her very forcefully back to the ground. She was left almost breathless as the wind was knocked out of her a little "Look Barbie I know where you're coming from but you need to remember we're doing the same thing. Fighting evil the whole nine yards."

"Yeah but ya'll do it with leniency and I do it and make sure I get the job done with no problem" she said as she just quit fighting letting her mind wander to what she could do to get the upper hand with him. He was way over her head, but she fought things almost how he was. She knew if she just thought she would be able to do it. She saw a look in his eyes "not all of us Barbie." He let his claws come out by her sides and she froze. She stayed still and she looked at him she knew they could go right through a person. "I've done my share of killin' and I don't really care most of the time especially when I have to get it done. I'm like you but I've learned to cut off emotion. If you do this doll get in on this level you need to let go and not care what anyone thinks. Especially Cap and Clint, they will just keep getting on you. They get on me but I don't give a care."

Bobbi looked at him and nodded some. He was right, but she said something that surprised the heck out of him "I don't really care what Clint thinks anymore Logan. He's pulling me down and I can't be with someone like that. It really never worked." Logan looked at her trying to decide if she was telling the truth or not. He always figured she was like Jean and Scott. Always together no matter what came up in their lives. Heck she gave him a chance. He had been fascinated with her, no powers and could hold her own, especially with the monsters that were around and they used the power energy drain and they were all knocked out except for her. She was amazing in that light. He just never tried anything even when they were broken up to get her. But in this light seeing how she had been acting, a spy, someone who wasn't an avenger. She was gorgeous to. Those wild blue eyes, the strength, the personality of I don't care if you think I can't do this, I can. He was distracted and that was when she tried to get away carefully from the claws. As she started to scamper away he broke out of his thoughts about trying for her ne growled a she started to run and he used his claws carefully and with preciseness to grab her suit and stop her as it ripped as she tried to get away he grabbed her waist putting her on a tree and clicked his tongue "now Barbie I thought we had an understandin'" he said as he looked at where his claws got her and she flushed a little. It had ripped from the back to the front and she was almost exposed. "Yeah well…looks like you had some other things on your mind to bub" she said as she tried to reach for a weapon on her side and he got her hand and pinned them both over her head "why don't you just stop fightin or I will hand you over to them" he said as he looked at her leaning in. She was trying to stay focused with his strong body close to hers. She had only really had clint's body up to hers and the Phantom Riders, but she wasn't going to cross that. She bit her lower lip as she looked at him she was trying to not think how strong it felt up against hers and she caught her breath some as he looked at her almost like reading what she was masking. She knew he had empathy with animals but it never really with people or so she thought "Ya know is okay to have what ya feeling Barbie" he said before he went in and captured her lips.

She muffled a protest as she couldn't move being trapped but soon returned the kiss. She responded and soon there longing passion for someone to be with that actually understood them overwhelmed the both of them. Something sparked as he finally let go of her hands. Probably thinking she wouldn't run from this. He kept her pinned to the tree though as he finished ripping off her clothes, it would pose to be a problem after the fact since her craft was pretty far away but that didn't matter at the time. She worked in getting his leather off of him and he broke from her mouth as he explored her body with his mouth. He caught one breast with his hand and massaged it letting his rough hands give her stimulation there as he sucked and nipped softly at her nipple on the other. He soon changed to the other one and traded each administration. He worked his way down to her pelvis and then went to her thigh licking along it and nipping it. She would have a few marks on her body that was for certain. She stilled for a moment as he made it to her core and she looked at him "you okay Barbie." He said softly in his gruff voice. God the look in his eyes made her feel something. Something that would work her and made her comfortable and felt as if this could be something, but no pressure. She knew he was asking because of the time she got raped. She nodded "Please Logan, go forward" she whispered as she gazed into his eyes and he smiled running his hands soothingly along her body and she groaned feeling him sucking and using his tongue and his mouth to work her. She felt him diving in and out and in and out scraping her walls with his tongue as he explored her depths and she cried out as she was laid on the leaves and she gazed at him and she put a hand intertwined with his hair as she groaned and wrapped her legs around his shoulders as he worked her into coming once as he used his rough thumb over her clit to give her the most pleasure. As she came he lapped up the juices and made her shiver as he sucked long and hard and nibbled a little at her clit looking at her like an animal still hungry for more. She looked at him as he worked his mouth up along her body again and she saw how long he was and she caught her throat "My what a long length you have Wolverine" he chuckled "now now Barbie its to late to chicken out"

Bobbi laughed and shook her head as she moved her legs to his waist and she brought him closer "who said anything about that" he kissed her deeply and roughly as he entered her and she whimpered a bit. She slowly moved letting her get the feel of him and they worked together. He had more power in his thrusts but it was working as he moved in and out going passed her spot as it hit it consistently .He felt something drive through him. In his heart almost. He knew after this once he would have to always have her after this. What he felt going through her. He was going to make sure she would have someone to come to in bed and he would have someone. He wasn't going to lose this one. As they worked together he kissed and suckled on her breast more moving to her neck and smirked as he heard his name being called out on her lips. He knew they were both going to cum some and used more power and force. She was able to handle him and he loved that she wasn't fragile. They finished together and he laid there holding her on their side as he was still in her. He gazed at her. She looked so good against his tan arms and in his arms "you know Barbie I think I might just keep you if you want to try it" he said in a soft voice almost afraid she would turn him down.

Bobbi looked at him. She hadn't felt like this for a while. This free this loved this understood. She gazed into his eyes and she said "you know what. I think I might like ya bub" she said with a smile as he kissed her after that. He soon went and found something for her to wear in her craft and let her get into some clothes. As she started to leave she saw the Avengers ship going and she felt now instead of continuing a story or fixing it she actually was on a new chapter in her life.


End file.
